


（堂良/双性）好狼配好窝   中

by only112po1



Category: only112po1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only112po1/pseuds/only112po1
Summary: （堂良/双性）好狼配好窝   中





	（堂良/双性）好狼配好窝   中

（堂良/双性）好狼配好窝 中

天还未亮，鸟儿就叽叽喳喳的开始叫唤了，在被窝里哭累的周九良迷迷蒙蒙的坐起来的时候，下身的液体流出来，让他的脸上还是透着不敢相信和任命。

一场梦醒了就要接受现实，他不知道怎么面对那样对自己的人，可他知道造成这一切的是他自己，他的记忆还是很清楚的，是他自己恬不知耻的拉着那人，缠着那人不让他从他身上离开。

周九良黯然神伤走到那个凉了的水桶里，简简单单的清理一下自己，穿好衣服就推门离开。

“嘶，疼…”

“……”

周九良一开门就看到失去支撑的孟鹤堂倒在他脚边，他抿了嘴唇想了想，还是没想好要怎么面对这个人。

而这一下也直接让孟鹤堂清醒了，他连忙站了起来，掸掸衣服、单单裤子，撸撸袖子，就是眼睛不怎么看周九良

“……”周九良绕过了孟鹤堂往外走

孟鹤堂看着周九良什么话都不说，有点着急，跑过去就拉住他：“你…你没事儿吧？”

“没…事儿”低头看着自己的脚尖的周九良暗搓搓的把手臂给挣开。

孟鹤堂附又抓着他，眼神直勾勾的看着：“…我…”还没说完就被打断了

“少爷，我要回家了，请你放开我。”周九良觉得他还没那么不要脸非要让他给自己一个身份，他也知道孟鹤堂在天，而自己可能连在他旁边站着都不配。

“你…谁让你走的！”孟鹤堂听了就不干了，那憋着的对不起怎么都说不出口，听他这么说马上也不扭捏了：“你答应了我再问我家干活计的。”

“……”周九良安静的看着他，没说话。

“你看我干吗呀…”自知理亏的孟鹤堂为了此人还是开了口：“对…对不起了。昨儿是我不对。”虽然是你勾引我的，但是我已经教育过罪魁祸首了，当然，这句话他没说。

“为什么道歉？是我缠着你的呀？”周九良虽然难看，但是还是清楚的记得他是多么不要脸的纠缠他。

“对！所以你得负责！”看着周九良脸上露出的惊讶和不可置信，一跺脚：“想走没门，你就得对我负责！”说着就直接拉着周九良还没反应过来的身体回了屋子。

“……”孟鹤堂看着有点凌乱的房间，有点不好意思，支吾了一阵子才对他说：“你身体还疼吗？”

“……”周九良看着这人不像是在对他开玩笑，点了头又摇了摇：“不疼。”其实他还是有点儿疼的。

本来孟鹤堂还想要招呼周九良跟他去客厅吃饭，可看着周九良时刻想要把他的手抽出来的表情，他还是知道这个人不想看到自己的，但是他可不管这个、

“好良儿，让我抱抱。”

“你…你…你这个…”周九良被他的动作吓到了，这个少爷怎么动不动就对他搂搂抱抱，他想可能昨天就是因为他馋这样拥抱的温度才会不理智：“你别老动手动脚。”

孟鹤堂感受到周九良扭着身子想要推开他，更是把他抱的死死的：“你别反抗！你越反抗我越激动！”周九良把他的双手死死的锁在背后，激动的说着。

没成想周九良真的安静了，看着周九良白着脸有点湿润的眼睛，吓了一跳，赶紧翻开他改为握着他的双臂：“怎么了？是不是我弄疼你了，对不起我手劲儿大。”

“你…你是不是因为我和别人不一样，所以才这么欺辱我…呜…”

面对周九良的哭泣，孟鹤堂手忙脚乱，一会儿抱着他一会儿亲着他又给他抹眼泪：“不是…我…你别哭…”

“你肯定是，…”

“好好，我就是，我就是”

孟鹤堂没想到他承认了之后，周九良哭的更厉害了，最后实在没招了就说：“你待在我身边，等我…等我够了我就放你，在这儿银钱一个月一百两。”孟鹤堂越来越心虚，最后还是不管三七二一的抱着他，这次是轻轻的，轻到周九良一挣脱就能推开他。

周九良想了想，最后还是点了头，他想犯罪已经这样了，回家可能还会有第二个孟鹤堂这样的人戏弄自己，他觉得想孟鹤堂这样的人肯定是一时间贪他与别人不同，所以才这样，等过了一段时间他就会放开他。他靠着孟鹤堂的肩膀深吸了一口气，从来没有人这么抱过他。

孟鹤堂感受到他的妥协，高兴的抱紧了他，至少这个人留在了他的身边。

一年后，在周九良居住的后院，浑身赤裸的孟鹤堂又一次趴在周九良赤裸的身上开始磨蹭。手伸进了周九良湿润的臀部，往里摸。

“好良儿，给我吧，嗯？”

孟鹤堂的手没敢在周九良蜜口里多做停留，直接去抚摸他的分身，让周九良绷紧了双腿，爽的直颤抖。经过了一年的调戏和反抗，周九良的身体早就被孟鹤堂给了解透彻了。

“别，别弄了，痒死了。”说是这么说，周九良还是喷出了白浊喷在抚弄他分身的孟鹤堂手上。

“你看，你这里，这里都不是这么说的。”孟鹤堂抚弄他喷着的精液往下碰了那个蜜口流出的淫水沾湿了那个小菊口，探了进去：“你看，你都这么忍不住了，确定让我走？”

“…唔…”被他这么说，周九良脸还是不争气的红了，感受到孟鹤堂把他的脚拉上他的肩膀，难耐的绷直了脚尖。

“良儿…”孟鹤堂把周九良的手放在他早已经硬起来的分身上：“让他进你的那里好不好？嗯？”

“……”周九良原本因快感而发热的身体被他这么一说，浑身都变的冰冷，眼神变的受伤。

“好好好，好良儿， 哥哥错了，哥哥再也不说了，就手指我们说好的那样，嗯？”孟鹤堂急忙哄着周九良，从他们发生关系到现在他从来没在这个蜜穴里做真正的占有。

“还是粉嫩的颜色呢。”孟鹤堂低下头伸出舌头放进周九良的蜜穴，带着不甘心的，让自己舌头进进出出，使之流出更多的蜜汁，可他知道他对周九良没有办法。

“别别舔了…啊…”周九良心里又一次感动了，他其实想，如果孟鹤堂强硬他也没辙，这一年里，他的心早已经给他了。

“不成，我得多疼它，还有它”孟鹤堂把脸转向了周九良又一次硬起来的阴茎，舔着他的马眼，用他好看的桃花眼抬头看着周九良带着情欲的脸，更加卖力的吞吐着。

“够了够了…啊！…”

周九良绷直了脚尖直接交代在了他的嘴里，他不好意思的想要起身给孟鹤堂擦擦。谁知道孟鹤堂把他的脚裸更往下拉，腰部往下压，硬的泛着青筋的分身直直的打了进去，撞的周九良后穴爽疼爽疼的。

孟鹤堂更加压弯了周九良的腰一下下撞击着，摸着周九良的分身，嘴巴不闲着亲吻他的乳头，粗长的阴茎几乎没留细缝儿整根的撞击他的后穴。

“啊…嗯…”周九良被他弄的浑身发着情热的红，搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰。

到最后周九良被他撞击的阴茎提前高潮射出了不少液体，嘴里的还发着淫荡的喘气，又被孟鹤堂嘲笑着：“你又这么快。”

说完孟鹤堂更深更快的撞击着他，直到周九良后穴收缩，在最后快要射出来的时候，孟鹤堂把阴茎撤了出来，蹭了蹭蜜穴，不一会儿在蜜穴周围喷射了出来，周九良被液体烫的有高潮了一次。

情欲散发后，周九良撑起发软的身体，看着蜜穴周围的液体又一次捂着脸不再看下去，不一会儿，就被孟鹤堂笑哈哈的抱起来，一起洗浴了。

“良儿，我越发越对你着迷了。”孟鹤堂漫不经心的看着他。

“…别扯谎了，起开，别挡着。…”这一年周九良实在是做不到好吃懒做，还是在院子里搭起了棚，随时可以吃玉米。

“呵呵，小秦子走陪少爷我去花街，那些宝贝们肯定想我了。”孟鹤堂不再理会周九良，出了院子。

看着孟鹤堂离开，周九良看都没看就继续给玉米施肥，可他拿着铲子的手，却抖的不像话。

“呦，这么臭。”一个尖细的嗓子出现在这个这个棚子。周九良扭头一看，果然又是那个二夫人。

“二夫人。”周九良站起来恭恭敬敬的给他鞠了躬，然后又开始施肥。

“来人，把这儿给我拆了。”

那些人的脚步每一个敢挪的，谁不知道此人是孟家少爷最最得宠的人。

“愣着干什么呢！拆了，不拆我拆了你们。”

“二夫人，你不能拆这里。”周九良听她的话，就下意识的反驳

“放肆，你一个宠敢这么和我说话？我可是孟老爷的二房孟家大少爷的二娘！”

“……”周九良咬着唇，他知道在这里他没有什么可拿出来骄傲的。

看着那些手下最后也都听从她的命令把他好不容易辛苦载种的玉米给毁了，好可惜，得有一米多长了，再有几个月就可以吃到了呢。

周九良没说一句话，看着二夫人趾高气昂的走了，他缓慢的坐在地上被踩滥的玉米梗上。

他也没在这里留多长时间，去了街里，想在买点玉米种子，还有枣树的种子。攒紧了种子看着楼上的孟鹤堂和别人眉开眼笑的笑着，身边的人个个都是好看。

从小到大周九良就没有被人疼爱过，抚养他的住持在他会自己照顾自己的时候就让他自己下山了，他非常小，吃过野菜啃过树皮，独自流浪了两年才在深山里面找到一个没有人的木屋居住了下来。突然在他独自易给人十多年的情况下，遇到了孟鹤堂，他给了他拥抱，给了他如亲人般的亲吻，尝到了心动的滋味，可他知道他要离开他了。他是个与别人不一样的怪物，他知道，孟鹤堂可能对他丧失了兴趣。

垂头搭脑的周九良渐渐的走离了这里，却没看到孟鹤堂在看到他之后惊喜的眼神，匆匆告别身边人，飞快的也离开了。

“良儿！你看我给你呆了什么来了。”

孟鹤堂把包好的还热乎的栗子放在了在桌子上喝水的周九良面前。

“这是什么？好香？”周九良如往常一样声音却平静的说着，还凑着鼻子去闻睫毛却颤的一抖一抖的。

“土！爷给你包一个，特别甜特别糯。”

孟鹤堂用他皙白的手给他包开，这若要让别人看到，铁定得跪着磕头；少爷您让我们来吧，老爷会打死我们的。

“好吃好吃真好吃~”

周九良吃了一个，入口真的很香甜，给了孟鹤堂一个甜甜的笑。

“你笑的真好看。”孟鹤堂掐了他的脸。

这一年多周九良被自己养的又水灵又更香了，这也是为什么孟鹤堂每次看到周九良他都想要疼爱一下他。

“孟哥，你人真的很好，也很帅。”难怪那么多人喜欢。

“……”孟鹤堂被他这么突然一夸，有点不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，眼睛更加灼热的看着周九良。

“还想吃…可以吗？”

“…可以是可以，但是你还是先让我吃吧。…”

周九良看着扑过来的孟鹤堂，妥协了，顺从的被他放在桌子上，看着屋顶那些高级的木材不说话。

“你今天怎么不反抗了？”

“有用呀？”

“没用”

“那就不反抗了，你想要的都给你，全都给你。”

“……”孟鹤堂直觉周九良不对劲儿：“你怎么了？告诉我谁欺负你了？”

“没有，想开了不行？”周九良回过神看着置于他上方的孟鹤堂，这个人的眼睛真的好看，俊美的青年谁不喜欢呢。

“你不对劲儿。”

“……”

孟鹤堂想要起来跟周九良聊聊，却被周九良搂住了，第一次主动的把孟鹤堂的手落在他那与旁人不同的构造中：“它痒的，每次被你碰都痒”

孟鹤堂的脑子里什么都想不起来了，他的眼神充满了侵占，红的像只饿了的狼。还半硬的阴茎就直直的撞了进去，疼的周九良脸都白了。

“对不起我…”有点激动。

“没关系。”我习惯了

“…对不住了九良…”

他快速的在这个充满了蜜汁的神秘蜜穴中快速的抽查着自己越发硬挺的阴茎，好爽。

“啊，你慢点，啊啊…”

周九良承受不住的双腿夹住孟鹤堂的腰，承受孟鹤堂带给他的夹着痛苦的快感。

蜜穴的疼痛越来越轻，随着孟鹤堂性器快速的摩擦，淫水越来越多，让孟鹤堂进入的更加顺畅，最后孟鹤堂一激动，射了进去。

“……”周九良感受着那里不可承受的烫：“你好快。”

孟鹤堂臊的把脸埋进了周九良的颈窝，不容他抗拒的把他抱进了床上沙哑道：“你闭嘴，睡觉了！”

“……”

周九良顶着嘴犟的孟鹤堂那别红的脸，轻笑出了声，直到孟鹤堂睡了，他还在顶着，直到三更半夜，他起了身。

他站在屋外，看着屋里的那个人还沉睡的颜，他又看着这一年多生活的地方，深深的鞠了一躬，关了门走了。

TBC。


End file.
